Nico di Angelo
}} 'Nico di Angelo -' syn Hadesa i Marii di Angelo, brat Bianci di Angelo, przyrodni brat Hazel Levesque. Historia thumb|left|Mali Nico i Bianca :) Nico urodził się przed II wojną światową, a co za tym idzie, przed zawarciem paktu wielkiej trójki. Miał starszą siostrę o imieniu Bianca. Ich matka, Maria di Angelo, zginęła, gdy Zeus, chcąc pozbyć się rodzeństwa, uderzył piorunem w hotel, w którym przebywała rodzina. Dzieci były chronione przez Hadesa. Nie zdążył on jednak ocalić ich matki. Rodzeństwo zostało przetransportowane do Kasyna Lotos przez Erynię Alecto (znaną również jako Pani Dodds, nauczycielka Percy'ego), która przybrała postać prawnika. Miała również zanurzyć ich w rzece Lete, aby wymazać ich wspomnienia. Zanim zostali przeniesieni do hotelu, Bianca i Nico przez jakiś czas mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. thumb|Nico Po czasie, który dla rodzeństwa trwał miesiąc, a w rzeczywistości minęło 70 lat, zostali ponownie przeniesieni, tym razem przez innego prawnika. Hades zdecydował się na uwolnienie swoich dzieci z hotelu, gdyż chciał aby to jedno z nich zostało herosem z przepowiedni, a nie ,,ten idiota", syn Posejdona - Percy. Tym razem zostali zapisani do szkoły wojskowej w Maine, Westover Hall. Hades płacił za ich pobyt w placówce, podczas gdy oni sami wierzyli, że pieniądze pochodzą z funduszu pozostawionego im przez rodziców. Wygląd Nico ma czarne włosy, które wyglądają jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, oliwkową, bladą skórę oraz ciemno brązowe oczy. Percy powiedział, że ma uśmiech po matce i oczy po ojcu. Ma też jego dumny wyraz twarzy. Posiada pierścień z czaszką oraz zawsze nosi przy sobie swój miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza. Najczęściej nosi ciemne lub czarne ubrania. W czasie zimy ubiera się w starą czarną kurtkę lotniczą, a latem nosi zwykłą czarną koszulkę z czaszką i spodnie tego samego koloru. Hazel uważała, że wyglądał ,,naprawdę pociesznie". Twierdziła też, że nie wyglądał strasznie, tylko chudo i trochę niechlujnie. Po ucieczce z Tartaru, Nico schudł, jego włosy wydłużyły się, a pod oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie. Jego oczy stały się szkliste, co jest skutkiem traumatycznych przeżyć w Tartarze. Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy Klątwa Tytana W ,,Klątwie Tytana", Nico był ciężkomyślący, radosny i dociekliwy: miał niepohamowaną tendencję do zasypywania Percy'ego kłopotliwymi pytaniami. Sam Percy był nim bardzo podirytowany, zwłaszcza gdy ten zapytał go czy Annabeth Chase jest jego dziewczyną. Był podekscytowany na wieść o byciu półbogiem i porównywał greckie potwory do tych ze swojej gry. Gdy jego siostra postanowiła dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy, poczuł się opuszczony, gdyż była ona dla niego jak druga matka. Po jej śmierci, Nico był wściekły na Percy'ego o to, że nie udało mu się ochronić Bianki (tak jak obiecał). Dostał od niej tylko brakującą figurkę z jego gry. Przedstawiała jego ojca, Hadesa. Bitwa w Labiryncie thumb|Syn Śmierci W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" stał się ponury, samotny i zdecydowanie o wiele potężniejszy. Zmianę mogła wywołać w nim śmierć Bianci i manipulacja Minosa. Uważał, że tylko umarli go rozumieją i nigdy nie będzie mógł stać się członkiem Obozu Herosów, tak jak jego ojciec nigdy nie mógł być jednym z olimpijczyków. Chciał zemsty na Percy'm za to, że pozwolił jego siostrze umrzeć. Przebaczył mu jednak, gdy jego siostra ukazała się mu jako duch i powiedziała, że wina nie leży po stronie Percy'ego. Był również bardzo naiwny i zdesperowany, co widać, gdy uwierzył Minosowi w to, że pomaga mu on przywrócić Biancę do życia. Nico okazał się również lojalny wobec olimpijczyków, gdy zdecydował się walczyć po ich stronie, choć mógł przyłączyć się do Kronosa. Ostatni Olimpijczyk W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", Nico szczerze chciał pomóc Percy'emu z przepowiednią, choć okazał się nieco przebiegły gdy zwabił i uwięził Percy'ego w Podziemiu. Był bardzo odważny przeciwstawiając się zarówno Hadesowi jak i Kronosowi. Nakłonił ojca aby pomógł swoim braciom. Lubił przebywać we własnym towarzystwie i był bardzo skryty co powodowało wiele problemów. Po zakończeniu II wojny tytanów, Nico został ciepło przyjęty w obozie gdzie planowano wybudować nowe domki, w tym domek Hadesa. Zaczyna być mniej skryty i lepiej dogadywać się z ludźmi. Olimpijscy Herosi Syn Neptuna W ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak pokazuje jak bardzo wydoroślał. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrę Hazel i stara się jej pomagać najlepiej jak umie. Pokazuje też że dba o innych, np. gdy otwarto Wrota Śmierci chciał zaprowadzić Biancę z powrotem do świata żywych, lecz'' przeżywa jej śmierć na nowo'' gdy dowiaduje się że postanowiła się odrodzić. Znak Ateny W ,,Znaku Ateny" , po tym, jak wrócił z Tartaru i został zamknięty w spiżowej kadzi, niestety znów stał się ponury, tajemniczy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Bardzo się zmienił. Obiecał Percy'emu, że doprowadzi innych członków załogi Argo II do Epiru i zamierza dotrzymać tej przysięgi. Dom Hadesa W ,,Domu Hadesa" autor pozwolił nam poznać uczucia nim targające. Jak się okazało Nico nie tylko podziwiał Percy'ego od najmłodszych lat, lecz na początku był również w nim zakochany. Po śmierci starszej siostry podobno przestał się durzyć w Percy'm. Był zazdrosny o Annabeth i dlatego jej unikał. Kochał Percy'ego i nienawidził go jednocześnie, ponieważ uważał, że to przez niego Bianca zginęła. Nienawidził siebie za tą miłość do syna Posejdona. Miał strasznie mieszane uczucia. O uczuciach jakimi darzył do syna Posejdona wie tylko Jason, który od tej pory postanawia go wspierać. Nico powiedział, że jak uda mu się przenieść Atenę Partenos do Obozu Herosów, by zapobiec wojnie, to odejdzie już na zawsze. Krew Olimpu W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Nico dowodzi wyprawą mającą na celu przetransportowanie Ateny Partenos na Wzgórze Herosów. W tym celu gotów jest poświęcić własne życie (podróże cieniem bardzo go wyczerpują; może nawet umrzeć). Podczas tej podróży nawiązuje bliską relację z Reyną, kiedy razem bronią się przed Orionem w jej rodzinnym mieście (dziewczyna musi tam stawić czoła swojej przeszłości). W jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów Nico wyjawia Percy'emu i Annabeth, że z początku był zadurzony w synu Posejdona. Robi to, aby oczyścić atmosferę. Umiejętności *'ADHD -' jak większość półbogów, Nico ma ADHD. *'Dysleksja - '''jego umysł jest przystosowany do starożytnej greki. *'Umiejętności walki - 'na początku obchodził się lepiej z jego wrodzonymi mocami niż z walką wręcz. Zmieniło się to jednak później, co można wywnioskować po tym jak wrócił z wojny prawie nietknięty, dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Hazel była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności walki w ,,Synu Neptuna". *'Geokineza - 'jest w stanie kontrolować ziemię, unosić głazy w powietrzu i formować z nich ostre pociski, wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi tak gwałtowne, że potrafią niszczyć drzewa i skały, a także otwierać kratery w podłożu, które mogą wessać potwory do podziemia. Gdy się denerwuje wokół niego więdnie trawa i usychają rośliny. *'Nekromancja - 'Nico może kontaktować się ze zmarłymi, przywoływać ich i odwoływać. Ma również pewną kontrolę nad Eryniami i śmiercią. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" przywołał armię umarłych do pomocy w II Wojnie Tytanów. *'Podróż cieniem - 'potrafi używać cieni jako środków transportu, jednak podróże na dalekie dystanse bardzo go wyczerpują. Podobno po tym jak pierwszy raz użył tej mocy, zemdlał na tydzień. *'Wyczuwanie śmierci -''' potrafi wyczuć czyjąś śmierć lub gdy ktoś jest blisko skonania. Gdy ktoś umiera blisko niego, zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach. Może również wyczuć gdy bogowie wygasają, tak jak było to np. z Panem. Ciekawostki *Po części właśnie dzięki niemu półbogom udało się pokonać tytanów (plan, w którym Percy miał zanurzyć się w Styksie). * Zewnętrzny wygląd Nica (oliwkowa skóra, czarne włosy, ciemne stroje) przypomina aparycję Anubisa - postaci z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" tego samego autora. *Nico został raz zmieniony przez Persefonę w mniszek lekarski (mlecz). * Podczas swoich pierwszych podróży cieniem kilka razy trafił przypadkowo do Chin. *Matki jego i Hazel mają bardzo podobne imiona: Marie Levesque i Maria di Angelo. *Jest jedynym dzieckiem Wielkiej Trójki, które nigdy nie wyruszyło na prawdziwą misję. *W książce ,,Dom Hadesa" został zamieniony przez boga rolnictwa, Triptolemosa, w kukurydzę. *Zna język włoski. *Do końca ,,Krwi Olimpu" jedyną osobą z wyjątkiem Kupidyna ( chodzi oo Erosa tylko w wersji rzymskiej), która wiedziała, że był zadurzony w Percy'm był Jason Grace. * Jako pierwszy heros wiedział o położeniu obu obozów - Obozu Herosów i Obozu Jupiter i odwiedzał oba, ale w żadnym nie mieszkał na stałe. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się w roku 1932. W "Domu Hadesa" powiedział do Jasona że kiedy miał 6 lat w roku 1938 wyjechał na weekend z Wenecji z matką i Bianką. ,,Byłem tu już kiedyś. - Oczy Nica były ciemne jak jego miecz. - Z moją matką i Biancą. Weekendowy wypad z Wenecji. Miałem może... sześć lat?" ~ Nico do Jasona ,,Dom Hadesa", str. 252 * Prawdopodobnie obchodzi urodziny 28 stycznia. * Był pierwszym półbogiem który przeżył samotnie w Tartarze. * Kiedyś mieszkał w Wenecji. * Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej przyrodniej siostry, Hazel. * Często pojawia się niepostrzeżenie, jakby wychodził z cienia (bo naprawdę z niego wychodzi). * Jason uważa, że powinien nosić dzwonek, ponieważ zapomina się o jego istnieniu. * Jest ambasadorem Hadesa/Plutona. * Gdy tytan Bob (Japet) mieszkał w pałacu Hadesa, to Nico był jedyną osobą, która go odwiedzała. * Nico był pierwszym od wielu lat półbogiem, który rozmawiał z Hestią, boginią paleniska. * Annabeth myślała, że Nico się w niej zadurzył. * Nico wolał przebywać ze zmarłymi niż z żywymi. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest AC-DC. Ma nawet koszulki z tym nadrukiem. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się o 3.32 rano. * Gdy, będąc w Tartarze, spotkał boginię udręki Achlys, ta powiedziała mu, że jest idealny, bo ma w sobie mnóstwo cierpienia i smutku. * Podczas wspólnej misji Nico zaprzyjaźnił się z Reyną i trenerem Hedge'm. * Nico ma zombie-szofera (Jules-Albert), którego dostał od taty. * W Krwi Olimpu zaczął coś czuć do Willa Solace'a (,,Poczuł jakby mu w brzuchu zmartwychwstała setka szkieletowych motyli") * Kiedy był mały (jeszcze przed tym jak poznał grę ,,Magia i mit") miał obsesję na punkcie piratów. * W 4 części Herosów Olimpijskich (,,Dom Hadesa") jest jedynym znanym herosem którego boją się Leo, Frank i Jason. * Dostał od Bianki pierścień z czaszką, który obraca, gdy jest zdenerwowany. * Nienawdzi kontaktu fizycznego. * W Krwi Olimpu stwierdził, że załoga Argo II to jego przyjaciele. * W filmie ,,Złodziej pioruna" została użyta w tle piosenka ulubionego zespołu Nicka - AC/DC (Highway to Hell). Pobranejhyyh.jpg 10985238 1548142712141107 6970263342850374533 n.jpg E0f77271284c474eb56028de640d89d2.jpg Images (6).jpg Pobrane (1).jpg Nicoololiuu.jpg 9bd72689cbe4ca0c45a3d5d3fc86a1a9.jpg Nico di Angelo.....jpg 5103f4b724197055a5e95cc0f44dca0f.jpg Nicoololiuu.jpg Nico di Angelo.....jpg Hades and nico by emmaseptimus-d666djb.jpg Nico-di-angelojpg.jpeg Nico de angelo percy jackson by iloveavpm-d3nkjam.jpg 212px-Nico.png Jason and Nico kiss.jpg Nico 34567.jpg Wąsaty Nico.jpg Bianca i nico 3.png Bianca i nico 2.png Bianca i nico 1.png T nico.png ^ nico.png Nico i will.png Persefona nico i hazel.png Pjo nico di angelo render by anaklusmos03-d765wj5.png Percy i nico.png Nico i percy.png Wesoły nico.png Nico i szkielecik.png Nico w cieniu.png Nico&&.png Duży Nico.png Nico i reyna.png Nico i bianca.png Nico ***.png Nico rysunki.png Nico 3.png Nico 4.png Nico 2.png Frank i nico.png Nico i hazel 3.png Nico i hazel 2.png Nico i hazel !!!.png Nico i jason.png NicodlaAngeliMatiego.jpg The ghost king nico di angelo by athena says-d6w19z4.jpg Reyna i nico.jpg Nico10.jpg Nico1.jpg Returning the gesture by rhaylee-d6tk16s.png.jpg Nico di pokemon trainer by moshypants-d6zafq9.jpg Happy holidays by meabhdeloughry-d6z727y.jpg Oversized by demoniica-d6k73yq.png Nico01.jpg Zdjęcie z Biancą, Nickiem, Marią di Angelo i Hadesem.jpg Children.jpg The children of the death by princess hazel-d509cl0.jpg Children of the big three by spicynumber-d5y5lrh.jpg Children of hades by incredibru-d6aabmv.png Nico na rei.jpg|Nico na rei nico-bianca.jpg Nico .png 1-0.png Nico de Angelo.png|Nico di Angelo Cornking-10-31-13.jpg 11226169 487914888055836 7595719766378093664 n.jpg Hellhound.png Sullivan the hell hound by nymph y-d45rlx9.png